


The music, the music!

by armintheyard



Category: Farmville
Genre: Blood, Death, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armintheyard/pseuds/armintheyard





	The music, the music!

Last night I slaughtered all the animals. I could not stand their constant mooing and baaing. I will use their blood to water my withered crops, perhaps they will revive. 

I have begun to hear the music again, always the same tune. It pounds in my ears day and night. I fear I am going mad.


End file.
